A Warm Embrace
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Rigby's seen him everywhere, it frightens him each time, and he tries to keep his phobia hidden from Mordecai, though to no avail. Mordecai find's out Rigby's Phobia and gives Rigby as much sympathy as he can, when that doesn't work, Mordecai turns to something which bypasses the boundaries between Rigby and himself that they had created. Warning, This story is extemelly cheesy. :D


**A Warm Embrace**

**Summary: Rigby's seen him everywhere, it frightens him each time, and he tries to keep his phobia hidden from Mordecai, though to no avail. Mordecai find's out Rigby's Phobia and gives Rigby as much sympathy as he can, when that doesn't work, Mordecai turns to something which bypasses the boundaries between Rigby and himself that they had created, he holds Rigby close to his chest and holds him in a loving embrace.**

**Requested By: RegularShow565.**

**Rigby's POV**

I see him, everywhere. In my room, in my car, and even at the theatre. Ever since…_it_ happened, I've never been the same. I've been to a therapist…I've visited Mental Health…I've done everything I can to remove this phobia from me. It didn't change anything though, the fear is still here. He's here…he's watching me…I know he is…I haven't told Mordecai yet and I probably never will. I do think that he's catching on to me though, the looks he gives me…the questions he asks…I can't blame him though. Maybe…maybe I should tell him…I just don't think I should yet…

Suddenly, Mordecai interrupted me, halfway through my thoughts, he walked into our room and looked at me. "Rigby! There you are!" He exclaimed, and walked towards me. I acted normal and fine and he looked at me. "What's up dude?" I asked. "I was wondering if we could maybe head to the new-year's party." Mordecai rubbed his chin. "That's tonight?" I widened my eyes. "Yeah dude, you do know the year only started a few minutes ago." Mordecai let out a sigh. "I just…I missed it didn't I?" I asked, already knowing I did. "Yeah dude…I missed you…why weren't you at the fireworks?" Mordecai asked me, looking at me with those desperate eyes. "I just…haven't been feeling myself lately…" I replied, hoping he didn't ask for more information. "Explain to me, what was so important that you couldn't come to the fireworks show that you didn't stop talking about for 3 days. Tell me what's more important than spending time with your friends." Mordecai crossed his wings. 'Just tell him…' I thought. 'No, don't. He won't accept you.' My mind was having an argument with himself. I finally spoke up; "Nothing, I just have been feeling sick." I lied.

"I thought I knew you…" Mordecai glared at me. I stared back at him, looking into his eyes that were filled with confusion and anger. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You can't even trust me to tell the truth…" Mordecai sighed. "Fuck. You just have to know, don't you!? It's _that_ important to you, eh!? Fine, I'll fucking tell you!" I shouted. Mordecai widened his eyes and jumped off the bed. "Woah dude, calm down. I'm sorry…it's just I wish you'd tell me…" Mordecai tried to apologize to me, but I didn't accept it. "No, it's too late. You want to know so badly? I'll tell you." I calmed down. "When I was little, around five years old, around Christmas time I…I was on the way home with my mother, after coming back from the supermarket…on the way, we met this man. He invited us to come into his house to take a Christmas photo with him. My mother declined and he accepted it. Though he was very convincing…he handed my mother a pamphlet and she wrote her address, phone number and birthday on it. "I'll call you if I change my mind." She told him, she walked off with me and we arrived home." I explained.

The…the same night…my father went out to drink with his friends…my mother stayed home with me…I was laying in my bed…when I heard noises coming from her room…" I began to tear up. Mordecai began to feel extremely guilty. "I got up and walked to my brother's room and noticed that he was awake aswell. "Did you hear the noises?" Don asked me. "Yes, I did. Maybe we should investigate." I replied. Don nodded and we walked towards our mother's room. When we opened the door, we were greeted with the worst sight we would ever see in our young lives…the same man from earlier was…raping her…she…she screamed at us for help…but we were paralysed with fear as we watched him rape her, we couldn't move. While he was…engaging in this act, he looked at us, as if to say; "Watch me!" After I saw that face…I never forgot it…everywhere I looked after that…I saw his face…I….I just think…" I began to cry. Mordecai sat next to me, I looked into his eyes, his expression read; "I don't know what to do…" "Oh dude, I'm so sorry…" Mordecai looked into my eyes, with an apologetic look spread across his face. "I….I'm sorry Mordecai…but…at least you know now, right…?" I continued to cry. Mordecai sighed and looked at me. I could feel his eyes piecing my head, as he continued to stare at me. Suddenly, I felt his wings around me, he pulled me close to his chest and held me tight, in his warm embrace. I shivered at this sudden touch, not expecting this. Why was Mordecai breaking these boundaries that we had set up after all these years? And…why did I not care? In fact…I enjoyed it…I really needed this…especially from Mordecai, my more-than best friend.

Mordecai kissed my forehead. I widened my eyes and looked away, trying to ignore what he just did. Mordecai held me close to his chest, I nuzzled my head against his chest, feeling his fur against my head relaxed and calmed me down. I nuzzled my head into his chest. Mordecai looked down at me, into my eyes, as if he was staring into my soul and said;

"Everything's going to be alright, Rigby…I'll be here for you…to give you a warm embrace…"

**Alright, there you go. Finally finished, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Idea from RegularShow565. PM me if you want me to write a one-shot for you! For any category! From Amazing World of Gumball…To Regular Show…any time, anywhere. Ask me and the one-shot will 99% be done! Thanks for the Idea RegularShow565, I hope this story is satisfactory. I hope you enjoyed this story everyone! :D**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
